Drama in Africa
by PotatoPotahto
Summary: When Jessie, Tony and the Ross kids go to Africa to stay with relatives, what will happen? When Charlotte meets Luke, will love blossom or will disaster strike? Rated T just to be safe xxx The other characters which are meant to be there is Alice and Danny xx


It was the holidays in Africa. Alice woke to the sound of kids screaming. She sat up and looked at the clock. Half six. She looked around and found her husband sitting on a rocking chair with Robert in his arms. She said, "Morning Danny." He said, "Hiya Al. He woke up a while ago. I got up to feed him" she thanked him. She got up and got dressed.

She went into the kitchen. Oddly, the only person in there was Dup. She said, "Morning Dup." He said, "Morning." Rosie then walked through. She said, "Morning Alice. Up already?" She said, "Well. I do have a baby. What about you?" She said, "I have a job to do. That reminds me. How is that lion?" She said, "Oh. Cooper?" She laughed and said, "You named him?" She said, "Nope. Robbie named him. It was his first word. He pointed at the lion and said, "Coo-er. We assumed he meant Cooper so that's his name." She said, "Aww. That's so sweet. How is Cooper?" She sighed and said, "Not good. We can't let him out in the wild again." Dup said, "Well. Why don't we keep him? He can be a replacement for Jana. He is tame enough and we seem to have adopted Tula like this." She nodded and said, "Well. We may have to. He's grown attatched to Robbie." Rosie said, "Oh Well. Come on. I'll go down the animal hospital with you Alice. There's work needing doing." She nodded and said, "Yeah. Let's. Can you do the animals? I need to fill in some paperwork and call a guest party. They want to book." Rosie and Alice began walking. Rosie said, "When?" She said, "Couple days. Then stay for 2 weeks." She said, "Ah. How many? We can set up the guest huts." She said, "There are 6." She said, "Wow. Large party." She nodded. Rosie said, "I'm sure we can set up the guest lodges but there will only be room for 4. Two will have to stay in the spare room in the house. There is a couple right?" She thought for a while and then said, "Yeah. There is one couple and 4 kids." She said, "Okay. The couple can stay in the house." She nodded.

* * *

It was soon a couple days later. It was the day the large party was due. Danny was out so Alice and Rosie was greeting the guests. It was sunny that day. Alice was in her usual boots and shorts and had a vest top on with an open shirt. Very much like her husband wore. She also had Robert in her arms. Rosie was wearing boots and trousers and the usual top. As the car pulled up, Nomsa came out. She took Robbie and took him inside to play. Alice thanked her.

The party got out. Alice and Rosie went down the steps. Rosie shouted, "Dup! You didn't get them from the air port!" He came out and said, "sorry. I forgot. I'll get the bags."

It was then, that 4 kids came out of the car. One was a female blonde. One was an indian boy. The other was a boy with freckles. The last was a small african girl.

Evan walked out. He said, "Alice. Danny wants you. He's out in the bush. Needs you for the giraffe. Whoa!"

He stared at the girl who had just got out the car. She had auburn curls slung over her shoulders. She wore a top which had a bluebird on and denim shorts. She had long, tanned legs. On her feet she wore flip flops. She wore large sunglasses. She had a bracelet and crystal earrings. She took a sip of her water from her bottle.

Just then Tony got out, put his sunglasses on and slung his arm around her shoulder. She responded and kissed him. Luke said, "Eww. Guys. Kids standing right here!" They pulled away and laughed at Luke. Emma said, "I think it's sweet." Jessie smiled at her. She placed a hand on her biggish baby bump. She took her glasses off. Alice screamed, "Jessie!"

She pulled away from Tony and screamed, "Auntie Alice!" Alice ran and hugged her niece. She said, "Oh my God Jessie! Congrats." She said, "Thanks Alice." She said, "How far? Who's is it?" She said, "I'm 7 months. And, Tony is the father." Alice said, "Oh Yeah. Tony. How are you?" He said, "Fine thanks Mrs T." They shook hands. She said, "Tony. Please call me Alice." He nodded. She said, "So Aunty Alice. When was the last time I saw you?" She said, "I don't know! Few years ago. Who are all these kids?" She said, "Oh. This is Emma, Luke, Ravi and Zuri. I'm their nanny. I left Texas a couple years ago. A year after you left with uncle Terry. How is he by the way?" Alice bit her bottom lip and turned to Rosie. She said, "Jess. We never talk about him okay? I know you didn't know, but now you do. Kids don't mention him either even though you never knew him. Jess. I'll tell you now. Rosie, I'm off to the bush." She said, "Kay. You want me to look after Robbie and Cooper?" She nodded.

Alice left with Jessie. They got in a jeep. Jessie said, "Tony. Keep an eye on the kids. If you lose them Morgan and Christina will kill me!" He nodded. Alice drove off. The radio went off. She said, "Hello?" The radio went, "Hiya Alice. Where are you?" She said, "Oh hi Danny. We're on our way." she put it down. Jessie said, "Aunty Alice. Who is Danny?" She said, "Well. When I first came to Africa, I was with Terry." She said, "Why haven't I seen Uncle Terry?" She said, "We divorced a couple years ago. He used to abuse me. I came to Leopards Den and Charlie and I stayed here." Jessie said, "Oh Alice! Are you okay?" She said, "I'm fine. Thanks to Danny. He took us in and Danny and I got together after a year of us staying here. We're now married and have recently had a son. Robert." She said, "Wow. Who is Cooper?" She said, "A Lion. I'm a vet remember." She said, "Oh Yeah. Ouch." She put her hand on her stomach. She rubbed it a bit. Alice said, "Come on. We're here.". They got out the jeep. Alice wandered over to her husband and Thabo. Jessie waddled behind. Alice said, "Hey Danny." He stood up and said, "Hey Al. Who's this?" She said, "Oh this is Jessie. She is my sister's husbands daughter. They were. The guest party. Her, her boyfriend Tony and four kids. Are they yours honey?" She said, "Nope. They are Morgan and Christina's." Danny said, "Ross?" She nodded. Alice said, "Wow. Are you okay Jess?" She shook her head. Jessie was now back over at the car leaning on it for support. Alice said, "How far are you Jess?" She said, "I dunno. 7 or 8 months. I think." Alice said, "When was the last time?" She said, "We've only had sex twice." Danny and Thabo said, "TMI!" Alice said, "How far apart honey?" Jessie said, "Our first time was on our Fourth first date. That was a year ago. The other was Christmas time." Alice said, "That would make you 8 nearly 9 months!" She said, "Aunty Alice. I think I've gone into labour!"

* * *

**A/N how is this guys? please review if you read it. its all I ask, it doesn't have to be big just if you like it or not! please review!**


End file.
